


After Utapau

by thisis2224



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha CC-2224 | Cody, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst but it's worth it, Angst with a Happy Ending, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano Friendship, Clones, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Order 66 (Star Wars), Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Rex and Ahsoka are the best team, Rex and Ahsoka team up, Suicidal Thoughts, but aluding to sex in the epilogue, not smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisis2224/pseuds/thisis2224
Summary: CC-2224 was a good solider.Because of him, Obi-wan Kenobi is dead.The traitors are on the run, scattered and easily picked off one by one.Order had been restored.All is right with the galaxy.Until suddenly, it wasn’t.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	1. Execute Order 66

**Author's Note:**

> There are ABO dynamics in this fic, but they're not the main feature. They play more of a twist in this story than anything.  
> Trigger warning for suicidal thoughts.

In the midst of blaster shots and cannon fire on the dry, desert-like planet of Utapau, Commander Cody had found a relatively quiet spot from which he could direct his vod, guiding them on their next actions in the bid to take control of the planet for the Republic. It was not lost on Cody that the war was coming to its end, that this was a pivotal moment in history. The battle was still in full swing all around him, clusters of his battalion attacked the droid army from all angles with the skill and ferocity they’d learned in three long years of war. The alpha himself was in full commander mode, barking orders left and right. All around him voices echoed across the vast canyons and sinkholes, bright lights of blaster shots sped past as, one after the other, the heavy ringing of metal on rock signalled the fall of wave after wave of clankers. The droids were in retreat.

Behind him, familiar thunderous footsteps drew ever closer and shook the dry, almost powder-fine sand that now floated around his ankles in small clouds. He turned to see the High General pull to stop before him atop Boga, his giant varactyl mount. From under his helmet, he gave a sigh of relief. His General, his best friend, his mate; alive and well. Obi-wan had done many great things throughout his celebrated life, and his time with the 212th Attack Battalion had made Cody proud, but perhaps coming in very near the top of that list was when he heard through the battle’s intel holo that Obi-wan had successfully terminated General Grievous. After so many failed attempts, when the coward had slunk away leaving his own troops to die, he was finally defeated. Later, he would tell him how proud he was, but not there, not in the midst of battle. He was still an active soldier, after all. There would be a chance to steal a moment of his General’s time after the battle was won.  
Cody turned, approaching as he removed his white and gold helmet with a soft hiss.

The Jedi’s voice was light, if a little breathless, as he spoke. Cody could swear he heard a smile in that tone.

“Commander, contact your troops. Tell them to move to the higher levels.”

Cody tipped his head in acknowledgement,

“Very good sir.”

As he started to turn away, Cody caught himself and turned back with a slight smile.

“Oh, by the way, I think you’ll be needing this.”

He held up his General’s lightsaber and handed it back to its rightful owner. Obi-wan accepted it, and when he spoke, his tone was almost playful - a tone that Cody knew so well, he barely even noticed it at the time.

“Thank you, Cody, now let's get a move on, we’ve got a battle to win here. Hyah!”

“Yes Sir.”

The commander smiled as he put his helmet back on. When he looked again, Obi-wan was gone, leading his loyal varactyl through the archway and making his way up the sandy ridge before them.

Cody knew when looking back on this moment years later, he could pinpoint the exact moment his whole life changed.

Cody looked down at his palm as the holo pad came to life. At first, he was surprised to see a figure he didn't quite recognise. But had certainly heard of. Confusion passed over the commander’s face for mere seconds as the warped man before him spoke, voice rasping.

“Commander Cody, the time has come. Execute order 66.”

_CC-2224 responded immediately with a loyal tilt of his white and gold head. After all;_

_Good soldiers follow orders._

_“Yes my Lord.”_

_He closed the holo pad and looked up to where the traitor and his lizard creature were running over the ridge. CC-2224 looked to his right and didn’t hesitate to give the order._

_“Blast him!”_

_His troops, ever loyal to the cause, complied immediately and with a roar, the cannons blasted the traitor from the wall, where they watched him fall down further and further until he plummeted into the cold pools of water below._

_CC-2224 wasted no time, calling for a group of drones._

_“Hunt down the traitor and make sure he is dead.”_

_The commander ordered, and the drones set off. When they returned a short while later, CC-2224 impatiently demanded their report._

_“The traitor, nor his body, could not be located. The varactyl is below, shredded from the impact of the rocks. Nothing could have survived.”_

_CC-2224 pushed the droids aside and looked over the edge, indeed seeing the massive creature, unmoving on the rocks below._

_Satisfied enough in the knowledge that no man, even a Jedi Master himself, could survive a fall like that, CC-2224 addressed his troops, his voice loud, clear and without remorse._

_“The traitor Kenobi is dead. Long live the empire.”_

Somewhere far away from where his body stood under Utapau’s dry heat, Commander Cody screamed out in horror.


	2. CC-2224

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep in the depths of Coruscant's lowest levels, a lone Jedi and her clone companion cross paths with a face they thought neither would see again.

They rendezvous in a back alley. There were plenty of those down in the depths of Coruscant’s lower levels. During the war, and to some extent even before it, the lower levels had always been a haven for those who had no wish to be found. Ahsoka knew this, she was taught it first as a youngling at the Jedi Temple, and then learnt it first hand during her brief time as a fugitive. She’d never expected that experience to come in handy again, but she supposed the force had been kind to give a taster of what the rest of her life was to be like. Now she was hunted.

The brown cloak she wore cast shadows over her face, but still she slunk through the streets, following the darkness so as not to attract attention. The last thing she needed right now was to be made by one of the many less than desirable characters cruising the dark streets. The Stormtroopers were the worst for it. They patrolled with ferocity, and if you were caught you would not be treated with any kind of mercy. Especially not her.

When one such trooper rounded the corner of the alley she’d settled in, his stark white armour was the same and yet so different from the ones she had grown to trust. She tensed, only to relax as he removed his helmet with a hiss of the seal.

Rex looked tired, she noted, which isn't unusual, they were always tired these days. But he had a shocked and deeply sad look about him that he usually hid far better. She only knew of his ongoing pain through his force signature. He’d never been good at hiding it.

“Rex, did you find her?”

She was hesitant to hear the answer, given the look on his face. He nodded.

“Yes.”

There was a but, she sensed it.

“But... someone else is looking for her. It was too risky to move her yet.”

Ahsoka felt a chill up her spine as she took in the way he leaned heavily against the damp wall. He looked as if he wanted to run far, far away and never look back. It was as if he had seen a ghost. She understood that feeling all too well. She waited patiently for him to continue.

“It’s Cody, Ahsoka.”

His voice broke a little. She’d known the two had been close, truly like brothers. Her heart ached for him. And also for Cody, the clone commander had always been a hard, professional man, but he’d had a side to him she loved. Sweet, kind, funny and oh so caring. She missed him suddenly. She picked her next words with great care.

“Not Cody. CC-2224.”

He nodded grimly, not quite meeting her eyes.

There was a long, stretched out silence in which they both collected their thoughts, and Ahsoka could feel in the force what Rex desperately wanted. She knew she would have to make the decision here, it should have been an easy one. But there were other things to consider.

“Was he with… Vader?”

She kept her voice as even as possible, despite the way the name made her gut clench in pain. Rex shook his head.

“He was alone. In his grey’s, I think he might be on planet leave.”

That made the decision a little easier.

“We might not get another chance.”

Rex had spoken before she could, with a determination he always displayed when he’d made a choice he was certain about. She could feel the pain radiating off him in waves through the force. Putting a comforting hand on his shoulder was enough. It breaks him, cracks showing in his otherwise calm facade.

“What if I can’t save him? What if I have to- I can’t do that. I’m not strong enough to do that.”

She nodded, her hand tightening, stopping the tremor that had begun to spread through his body as he spoke.

“I know.”

She says, but it doesn’t help him at all. A man like Rex doesn’t need comfort in a time like this, he needs to be told to do something about it. She understands this well.

“We’d best do it right then.”

He looked up again at her words, determination returning. She just hoped it went a little easier than it had been the first time.

\---

_It drained so much energy from her to turn away from the shrine she had constructed for them, to look away from the lifeless visors of her loyal friends. Gone forever. Every frozen step away from the crash site felt heavy, but she fixed her eyes ahead and pushed forward._

_Rex was waiting next to the fighter, he had abandoned his helmet, his eyes cast down and face betraying his devastation. He looked lost. She stopped in front of him and for a moment they stood in silence, the icy winds of the moon whipping at her cloak. Eventually, he spoke, voice so subdued she barely heard him._

_“Thank you. For burying them.”_

_“They deserved so much more.”_

_Came her reply. He nodded._

_Together they flew away from this place, and neither would ever return._

_They searched for relative safety over the upcoming days, and eventually found it in the outer rim. It gave them a moment to lick their wounds, and to breathe. It was Rex who’d braved the dreaded question first,_

_“What now?”_

_He’d asked, looking so different in common clothes, deep lines under his eyes betraying how little he had slept in the past few days. Ahsoka had wondered to some extent why Rex had been so reluctant to part with his armour. He had it still, safely stowed away on the little ship they had bought. She had thought the clones might see the armour as a sign of their oppression. A reminder that they were practically slaves. It was a thought she wasn’t proud of. She’d braved asking a few days ago and his response had surprised her,_

_“My armour is safe, it reminds me of my home aboard the Resolute with… the General and you and General Kenobi. It is something that I made my own, I'm proud of it. We were all proud of it.”_

_It had given her a new perspective._

_She was shaken from her thoughts as Rex gently prompted her,_

_“Ahsoka?”_

_It had taken her a while to find an answer for that question, ‘What now?’_

_Everything had changed, they had nobody, all their friends were dead or gone. The credits they had would only last so long, and the hunting would never stop._

_But now she knew._

_“We find others. We help them survive.”_

_She knew, through the force, that most were dead. All the thousands of Jedi she considered her family. But there must be some survivors, she sensed that too. Rex nodded, understanding._

_“We find others.”_

_He’d repeated, just glad to have a purpose once more._

\---

Rex led the way to the house he’d identified, where the young Jedi had hidden herself away. They stood watching the house, as Rex pointed out an alley not too far away.

“I saw him there.”

She scouted ahead, more confident in her ability to escape then that of her friend. That didn’t mean she shouldn't be careful. She’d witnessed first hand Cody’s ability in battle, as comfortable in hand-to-hand as many Jedi she’d faced when sparring. She’d used to wonder if he’d been trained. Perhaps Obi-wan had shown him how. They’d always been close.

She shook off thoughts of her old friend, it caused too much pain in her chest. She’d heard nothing of him since the order went out.

She very much doubted she’d ever hear from him again.

That was something that perhaps CC-2224 could tell her. But she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know the answer.

She found him in the alley like Rex had said. He was resting, leaning against the wall as he sat on the damp, dirty ground. To most, it would appear as if he was asleep. To her, she recognised the deep meditative breaths. She wondered if Obi-wan had taught him that too.

When she returned to Rex they made a plan to come from both sides as quietly as possible. A stun blast would be too loud, but they could inject him with a dose of fast-acting sedative if they got close enough.

Rex prepared the syringe, he would administer whilst Ahsoka held him steady. They were tense, barely speaking at all.

They knew what the consequences might be if they failed the first time. CC-2224 killing them would be the best case scenario in that, better then ending up in the hands of Vader. They had managed to accumulate a little intel about what had become of the vod in the weeks since the order. For many, they heard nothing at all, but Commander Cody was always a high profile clone, it had been surprisingly easy to discover what had become of him. Although they had wished somewhat they hadn’t. Ahsoka didn’t need to wonder why Vader had decided that CC-2224 should be his right hand, always there with him as he cut down those Jedi who had escaped. He had become important to the empire, at least on some level. He was certainly important to Vader. But even in the little time since the war had ended, it had become painfully clear that being on Vader's radar was never a good thing.

Ahsoka covered her mouth with the cloak to hide her breath in the chilled air as she approached the end of the alley, as light as air on her feet. CC-2224 hadn’t moved a muscle since she’d seen him an hour ago, and she was almost certain Obi-wan had taught him now. It ached as she wondered if they used to meditate together.

She pushed these thoughts aside, seeing Rex get into position on the other side of the short alley.

It all happened very quickly, but then again, fights often did.

Ahsoka felt the way CC-2224 fought her, one hand over his mouth and an arm around his throat. She had to call on the force to stop the kicking, wincing as one boot dug into her shin and broke the skin. Rex’s eyes were focused as he slid the needle in, but as soon as the task was done, they met that of his brother and filled with fear and heartbreaking sadness at the cold glare he likely received. At least until the man went limp in her grip.

Together, not saying a word, they took him to their ship and left Coruscant far behind them.


	3. Questioning CC-2224

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Ashoka have to deal with the aftermath when CC-2224 wakes up aboard their ship. Will they be able to help him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick heads up: this chapter is where it starts to get quite angsty.

When CC-2224 awoke several long hours later it took him a moment of blinking to get his bleary eyes to focus, and to realise he was not where he had previously been. In fact, he wasn't even on solid ground any longer. The pale white walls surrounding him on all sides instantly gave away that he was no longer prowling the dark, hidden streets of Coruscant.

He briefly wondered what had become of his target when he was captured. He had tracked the female Jedi for days and had intended to bring her before his master upon his return from planet leave. Master Vader had disclosed the threat she posed to him some time ago and, though he had never asked it of CC-2224 directly, the loyal clone had wanted to see to it this traitor was handled.

Pulled from his thoughts by a light buzzing of machinery, the clone looked to his right to see several large medical devices and a bacta tank on one side of the room. Beside them sat two droids, clearly powered down. He growled as he remembered what had happened to him. The traitors would pay dearly for this.

_ Meditating was a skill CC-2224 couldn’t ever seem to remember learning, though somehow he knew more about the ancient art than any clone should. Still, he was ever grateful for the practiced calm it brought him, allowing him to focus and to ground himself before he made his move. _

_ So there he sat, resting as he leaned against the wall on the damp, dirty ground. She was in there, the Jedi traitor, and he was waiting for the opportune moment to strike. He drew deep meditative breaths through nose, and to most they would assume he was simply sleeping. Most would never know he was on the verge of attack. _

_ Perhaps that was why the sudden pressure on his throat surprised him so much. But thankfully CC-2224 had always been blessed with quick reflexes. As soon as he felt a hand clamped over his mouth and his breath becoming restricted by the weight of a strong arm around his neck, he fought back. He thrashed and swung his arms, immediately recognising the presence and letting a ragged growl rip from his throat. He kicked hard, digging a heavy boot in the attacker’s shin. _

_ That’s when he felt the sharp sting of a needle piercing the delicate skin of his neck. His head whipped around, and the last thing he saw as his limbs grew limp and the world ebbed into darkness around him were eyes identical to his own. One of his own men. Consciousness escaped him as he glared, cold and harsh at the traitor before him. _

CC-2225’s anger swelled once more as he tore from the memory with a scowl and moved to swing his legs from the medbay stretcher. He was stopped, however, by the biting pain of metal around his wrists. He cursed darkly, yanking at the chains that had him handcuffed to the bed’s railing. Pulling his legs back onto the bed he settled, eyes sweeping the room slowly as he listened out for any sounds and tried to detect the scent of others in the air. He didn’t know where the traitors were, but he knew they would be watching. And he knew he was going to make them suffer.

A deep growl tore from his throat as cold, dark eyes landed on the obvious two-way mirror next to a sliding door. The alpha in him prickled and the growling in his chest continued as heat rose on his skin and made the hairs stand on end.

“Get out here and face me, traitor.”

He challenged into the silence of the room.

For a moment the silence stretched on. Then, from the other side of the Medbay, a beeping, followed by a loud hiss and the door where CC-2224 had directed his attention slid open.

The trooper who stepped in was easily recognisable, especially to CC-2224. He’d been informed of what happened aboard The Resolute. How one of his men allowed a Jedi traitor to escape. Helped her even. The clone wore what seemed to be modified armor, some areas replaced or removed and others covered with the heavy cloak he wore over his shoulders. It was disgusting, mutilating his armour like that, showing such disrespect towards the empire. The soldier looked only mildly apprehensive as he stepped into the room, watching CC-2224 with caution from the other side of the small medbay. But his scent gave away his fear.

“You’re awake.” 

He said, the rigid set of his shoulders turned towards CC-2224 stubbornly, undeterred by the continued growl emanating from the gurney. 

“How do you feel?” 

CC-2224 watched him closely as he moved towards the bed, eyes easily following any small movement the trooper made, predicting his every step. His face screwed somewhat in a strange, morphed expression somewhere between disgust and anger. When he finally spoke, his voice was calculated and spoken with a venom which betrayed his anger.

“Disgusted.”

He hadn’t known until which trooper had allowed the traitor Ahsoka Tano to escape, but had felt no surprise when CT-7567 had revealed himself. He straightened up as much as his restraints would allow, making himself look bigger, more threatening.

“I should have known it was you, CT-7567. Always one with a soft spot for those traitors.”

He spat the harsh, cutting words at the man before him.

“First you betray your cause, allowing a  _ Jedi  _ to roam freely, against a direct order. Now, you  _ dare  _ assault a commanding officer? You will be sorry when I get out of this.”

Despite clearly attempting to subdue it, CC-2224 could taste the ever rising fear which leaked into the man’s scent, the growled words forcing him a step back away from the gurney. Undoubtedly, his instincts were screaming at him to submit to a superior alpha. But he didn’t. He simply swallowed before talking, voice impressively level. 

“Are you in pain?”

“No.”

CC-2224 replied simply. One word, cold and flat. He could sense the internal battle of the alpha before him and the corner of his mouth quirked ever so slightly. It seemed the clone at least somewhat remembered his place.

“I dare say your friend is in more pain than I.”

He goaded, with a tilt of his head towards the mirror. There was a flash of irritation in the traitor's scent, but he still did not raise his gaze from where it had landed firmly on the medbay floor. 

“She’ll be fine. I-” 

He hesitated, seeming to steady himself again with a breath, bringing his impulses under control. It would be impressive, was the man not already a lost cause. 

“I have questions.” 

“And you assume that I have answers?”

CC-2224 barked a laughed, incredulous. Why would this clone ever assume that he would give him any answers, give him anything at all for that matter? By disobeying direct orders he made himself a traitor as much as any Jedi was.

“And that I would share them with  _ you _ ? A traitor to the Empire? You deserve nothing from me.”

The soldier sucked in a sharper breath this time, but released it slowly. It seemed like the clone was doing his very best to keep a level head. CC-2224 smirked.

“Gone soft I see. No true clone would allow another to speak to him that way.”

Yet still, CT-7567 remained stoic. His shoulders were squared and he wore a hard exterior to quell whatever emotion was bubbling under the surface in response to CC-2224’s baiting. When he next spoke, it was with a steely determination.

“Do you remember your name? Who you are?” 

CC-2224 regarded the clone as if he had lost his mind.

“My number is CC-2224. Commander of the 212th Battalion, and now serving Lord Vader.”

The words struck a chord with the other, anger filtering into his scent. 

“No. Not your number. Your  _ name _ .”

The commander blinked, it was as though something unpleasant was pulling ever so slightly at his stomach. But he stamped it out. He wouldn't allow this traitor to get in his head. 

“We don't have names, we have numbers. We have assignments and a duty to serve. Remember your place in this universe clone, you are someone's _ property _ .”

The expression that flashed across CT-7567’s face was brief, but it betrayed a deep agony.

It was at that moment the door slid open again, and another entered the room, putting herself between the two in a defensive action. The scent of furious alpha was thick in the air. 

Her voice was calm as she addressed him, even if her scent betrayed her. 

“You are Commander Cody of the 212th Battalion, and you will not speak to Rex this way.” 

A low, deep growling picked up once more in the back of CC-2224’s throat as he regarded the female alpha with a glare, tugging at his cuffs. Faced with a lesser alpha such as CT-7567 was one thing, amusing even. Faced with an alpha  _ Jedi _ ? Even a young one like Tano was more than a match for him. That wouldn't do. He dropped the growling. 

Yet still his voice grew somehow colder when he regarded her.

“I think you have me confused, Jedi. I certainly won't be taking orders from you.”

CT-7567 looked surprised at the sound that rumbled from the Jedi’s chest. It wasn’t threatening as such, it was a warning. A stronger alpha putting another in their place. Yet she didn’t push it. 

“Perhaps not. But you will answer  _ my _ questions now. What were you doing on Coruscant?” 

“Working.”

CC-2224’s voice was almost mocking, condescending even.

“Hunting down a threat to my master. If only you had been a few moments later.  _ Pity _ .”

Despite the low growl she gave in response, there was no real anger in her tone. Or at least, it didn't seem directed at him. It seemed she was a little easier to bait a reaction from than the clone. She waited a moment before her next question, using meditative techniques he recognised as if to prepare herself for something. Something painful.

“What happened on Utapau?”

CC-2224 blinked, he hadn't expected that. For a moment several indistinguishable expressions crossed his face, and then it was blank once more. He quirked his eyebrow in question.

“Utapau?”

Another moment passed as he tried to figure out what exactly this Jedi was after.

“We showed the true power of the Empire in the midst of a droid battle.”

The young alpha's eyes were unflinching, staring him down. Apparently that wasn’t what she was looking for.

“What became of High General Kenobi?” 

Ah. So that was it, then. 

CC-2224 looked right at her, staring her down in return. He felt a deep ache in his chest, like his body was in pain. Perhaps they have dosed him with something, but then, these pains seemed consistent whenever that name came up. He’d taken to avoiding it. Avoiding thinking about it. He kept his cool, never letting the agony of his body show on his face or leak into his scent.

“Is this your purpose for kidnapping me? You wish to find your General?”

The clone looked to CT-7567 and back to the Jedi. Well who was he to keep them from what they wanted to know?

“Obi-wan Kenobi is dead. Blasted from the side of a Utapauian mountain. I gave the order myself.”

His voice was so flat and cold as he recited the words, he could have been reading a bland battle report for what little care he showed. He showed no remorse. He  _ felt _ no remorse. 

The Jedi couldn’t keep the horror from her face, and definitely not from her scent as it flooded the room and he wrinkled his nose against it. But there was no anger, in fact she looked at him with a suffocating kind of pity. Pity? He scoffed. Why would he need pity over this news? What happened to the traitor meant little to CC-2224. And yet, that pain was back, starting in his chest and slow seeping outwards. Though his body physically ached, he kept a calm and steadfast mask in the face of the confusing feeling.

CT-7567, on the other hand, looked on the verge of tears, his own duller scent rife with grief. It was pathetic. 

“Oh Cody. I’m so sorry they made you do this.” 

She said, her voice breaking for the first time. Showing her weakness. Something he could exploit. 

CC-2224 tilted his head. And he  _ smirked _ .

“And just  _ why  _ would you be sorry for me? I had the great honour of killing him. I was the one who dispensed of the biggest threat held to the Empire.”

He puffed his chest, with such pride clear in his voice and posture.

“Because of me, the traitor Obi-wan Kenobi, is  _ dead _ .”

\---

Ahsoka leaned her forehead against the cold wall of the observation room, her breath slow and deep in an attempt to control the turmoil of emotions inside her. 

Obi-wan was dead. 

It was something she had suspected to be true, but being faced with the reality was always so much harder. And to hear it said with such  _ pride _ , from a man she herself had seen as a friend, hurt so much worse than she could ever have imagined. 

Beside her, Rex trembled, unable to stop the tears which rolled down his cheeks as he looked through the glass at his fallen brother. She knew that seeing Cody in the medbay was no new sight, after all, Cody was a ‘jump first, ask questions later’ type of man. Even if he had always scolded others for similar behaviour. She felt his pain too, in the force, mixed with the confusion, anger and hatred leaking from the medbay. She closed her eyes to block it all out, just for a moment. 

They stayed in silence for a long few minutes, just letting it all sink in.

Eventually, she broke it, tilting her head to meet her friends eyes.

“Are you okay?” 

It felt like such a stupid question, but she didn’t know what else to say. It took him a moment before he slowly shook his head. No. Of course he wasn’t. 

“That’s not Cody.” 

He curled his hands into fists, seemingly trying to convince himself of this fact. Ahsoka knew this must be hard for him, but Rex was a rational man. He knew that man wasn’t Cody. She nodded, 

“No it isn’t, but Cody is trapped in there somewhere.” 

She curled her own hands around one of his clenched fists, rubbing her thumb over his wrist in soothing motions. He relaxed a little. But only a little. 

“We can get him out.” 

He sounded resolute, which was by far an improvement on broken. She squeezed his hand before letting it drop. 

“Let’s not wait, Cody has suffered enough.”

She agreed, 

“Power up the medbay. We’re getting that kriffing chip out.” 

\---

They worked quickly after that. 

Rex set up the medbay, ignoring the unsettling glares from such familiar eyes, whilst Ahsoka found a quiet place to leave their ship drifting in the orbit of an uninhabited planet, on standby, undisturbed. They met again in the observation room once their tasks were complete, Rex already holding a sedative syringe ready to administer. 

“You’ll have to hold him down.” 

He said grimly, a hint of apology in his tone. But with the reflexes of a Jedi, and the power of the Force on her side, it made more sense that she restrained the man. Instead, Rex’s steady hand and unparalleled precision have them the best chance at a clean injection.

Ahsoka was ready this time, having dressed in a little more armour then she normally would. Particularly on her shins, Cody had a powerful kick. 

Together they entered the room, looking across at where the shell of Cody was pulling at his binds roughly, blood seeping out from the fresh wounds the struggle created. 

CC-2224 looked up from his task, seemingly giving up and taking in the armour Ahsoka had acquired. He sat up a little more and yanked at his wrist one last time, looking first at Rex then at her.

“You know, it's hardly a fair fight if I'm bound to a bed.”

Ahsoka gave a grim smile at his words,

“Neither was shooting a man who trusted you in the back.” 

CC-2224 snarled.

“He was a traitor, he brought it on himself.”

He watched her carefully, as she moved closer ready to spring forth and pin him down. Her intentions must have been clear to him. Though he couldn’t move much to fight off the inevitable, it didn’t stop the low, threatening growl in his throat when he spoke.

“Let me guess, you plan to kill me?”

He spoke as if that fact meant nothing to him.

She shook her head, ignoring the chill up her spine at how little he seemed to care for his own life.

“I plan to free you.” 

Rex moved up on the other side, holding the syringe carefully, as they both advanced on the restrained clone together. 

CC-2224 struggled against the binds harder, blood now gushing down his arms and over his grey dress uniform. 

“I don't need to be  _ freed _ , and if I do get free of these cuffs you will be sorry you ever crossed me, traitor.  _ Both _ of you.”

Ahsoka made eye contact with Rex, something born of many years on the battlefield together, and they moved forward suddenly in perfect unison. She lunged onto the bed, pinning his legs to the sheets with her own to prevent him kicking, and pressing down on his chest with all her weight. Rex was level with his neck in an instant, a hand going to the clone's forehead and forcing his head down onto the pillow. 

“Struggling is useless.” 

The Jedi said calmly, feeling the way he squirmed under her strong grip. 

“Just let us help you.” 

CC-2224 let out a loud, almost feral growl and tried with all his might to struggle against the weight of two alphas. He was strong, but he was no match to fight them both off without the proper use of his limbs.

But still he squirmed, even as his strength began to leave him, and his warning and defensive growls grew ever louder.

Rex pushed the needle into his neck with care and precision. Even now as CC-2224 struggled violently against them, Rex showed nothing but compassion for his brother. Only his scent betrayed his fear, his uncertainty. His hands shook as soon as his task was complete and he jumped back away from the gurney when CC-2224 tried to bite him. Ahsoka stayed, holding him in place as she felt him weaken. 

“You’ll thank us.” 

She said softly. 

CC-2224 was cursing them out, glaring darkly even as the word began to ebb away, and he faded into darkness piece by piece.

They relaxed when he went limp, Ahsoka climbing off him to join Rex at his side. She placed a hand on the clone's shoulder, feeling his sadness. His regret. 

“We had to.” 

He nodded, grimacing.

“I know. It still feels wrong.” 

She squeezed her hand and let it drop away. 

“At least now we can free him. I’ll boot up the droids, you get him ready for surgery, there's a robe you can change him into in the draw beside the bed.” 

Rex nodded his agreement, and allowed himself one more look at the man on the bed.

“This will all be over soon, brother.”

He said softly to the unconscious Commander. Then he got to work. He moved to the side of the gurney, unlocking the restraints and gently inspected the wounds left there by the man's attempts at escape. 

“He’s going to be devastated. About Utapau. And everything Vader has made him do since then.” 

Ahsoka felt her shoulders slump a little. She knew he was right. The general had been Cody’s best friend, that much she knew to be true.

“One thing at a time Rex.” 

\---

The droids booted up easily enough, and she was busy programming them for the surgery, giving careful instruction on the process to give him the best chance of survival, when she felt a wave of something truly  _ horrible _ through the force, followed by a scent of dread from the alpha behind her. 

Rex’s voice was strained when he spoke, looking to her with shock and pain clear on his features. She hated how well she’d come to recognise that look. 

“Rex? What’s wrong?”

He stepped back from where he’d been busy undressing Cody, the top half of his greys folded neatly on the floor. He was holding his undershirt, hands shaking as he set it down. 

“Kriff.” 

He swore, voice wavering with grief, 

“Oh kriff, I knew they were close but-” 

His eyes were locked on Cody’s shoulder, and Ahsoka had a cold feeling creeping up her spine. 

No. 

She walked forward, her eyes finding where Rex was staring so intently. A mating bite, probably about a year old.

_ No _ . 

She looked to where Rex had turned to her, feeling the dread emanating from them both fill the room in a way that was almost suffocating. 

She knew what Rex was thinking. She was thinking it too, her mind betraying her with images of the commander and his general. 

Perfectly in sync on the battlefield.

Talking quietly in the corners of meetings, hiding laughter about some joke nobody else got. 

Turning to her with surprise and guilt as she rounded a corridor aboard the Negotiator, standing perhaps a little too close to each other.

They could be wrong, it could belong to anyone really, it’s not like Cody had ever  _ mentioned  _ having a mate. 

But Ahsoka knew. 

Some part of her had probably already known. 

The tears fell unbidden, but she said nothing for a long, long moment. There was an injustice to the universe of which she was intimately familiar, but this. THIS. Was just cruelty of a kind nobody should ever have to endure. 

She could feel Rex trembling next to her, mourning for his brother’s loss. It took all of her training to steady her own breath, every ounce of her strength to turn away and go back to work. 

“Let's get this kriffing chip  _ out _ .”


	4. Cody Wakes Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody wakes up aboard an unknown ship. He can't remember ow he got there, and he didn't know why his head was aching.  
> But one thing her could never forget were those faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a heavy chapter guys, buckle up.

When Cody came too several hours later, he was faintly aware of a consistent, throbbing pain in the back of his head. It took him several minutes to blink his eyes open against the bright, harsh lights glaring from somewhere above him.

Where  _ was  _ he? He had absolutely no idea what was going on, where he was or, most importantly, where Obi-wan was. The General would know what was going on, and would set him straight.

A few more blinks to clear his bleary eyes graced him with the sight of white walls and various, complicated looking machinery. A few droids were buzzing around in the background but it hurt to focus on the sound, so he didn't.

Eventually he recognised his surroundings as some sort of unfamiliar MedBay, it didn’t look like the one he was used to seeing often on The Negotiator, it was far too small for one thing. He made out two figures by his side, two alphas, one male and one female. Forcing his hoarse voice to work, he made a pathetic attempt at words. Perhaps if he could get their attention, they would explain what in the stars had happened to him. 

A familiar male voice broke through the fog, but he couldn't place it

“Shh, It’s alright. Stop trying to move. Lay still.” 

He fiddled with something around Cody’s head, 

“You’re safe.”

At first, Cody felt more than saw a presence around his head. He flinched and his eyes opened a little wider, a slight panic setting in amongst the confusion. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. He didn't know what yet, but he knew that feeling in his stomach, as if he had swallowed a tonne of lead.

“What… wha-”

“Don’t try and speak.” 

It was Ahsoka this time, he recognised her calming scent. But there was an edge to it. Heavy and sad. Cody didn’t need the Force to understand that she was deeply troubled. Together they moved him a little, trying to make him comfortable. 

“Are you in pain?” 

Cody was slowly coming to recognise the voice. It was Rex. The thought brought him relief, to know his brother was safe. He nodded slightly, but it hurt his head to move.

“My head… where am I? Did I get hit?”

He tried to lift his hand to touch the back of his head, but hissed as a sharp pain shot through his skull. He lowered his arm.

“Don’t touch!” 

Ahsoka scolded him gently, 

“Keep your head still, just relax, we’ve got you. You’re safe.”

Rex waved a hand before his eyes as she finished talking, 

“Can you focus on my fingers?” 

“Will someone please just tell me what’s happened to me?”

Cody pleaded as he watched Rex’s fingers with slowly refocusing eyes. There was an edge of panic to his voice that wasn't there just a few hours before.

An edge of humanity CC-2224 was incapable of.

“Please.”

Rex’s eyes were sad, but relieved, when Cody finally managed to focus on them. His brother swallowed audibly. 

“You’re on our ship. You just got out of surgery.” 

Ahsoka carefully took his head and tuned it side to side, checking him over. Then she picked up a canteen, 

“Have some water.” 

Cody took the canteen with shaking fingers, bringing it his lips and taking small sips.

“Why did I need surgery? What aren't you telling me?”

His voice was small, anxious. So unlike his usual, self assured commands. 

Rex and Ahsoka looked to each other apprehensively.

“Maybe you should rest.“ 

The Jedi suggested, putting a calm hand on his shoulder. 

Cody, leaned into the gentle touch with concern. He saw something off in the faces of his brother and his friend.

They were hiding something. He could smell in their scents. There was something wrong. Something seriously wrong.

“Or you could tell me why you're both looking at me like that?”

Ahsoka leaned back, clearly she should have known Cody wouldn’t rest without answers. But for now, his confusion shielded him from what was to come. Rex said nothing, his eyes downcast suddenly. Seeing the pain in his brother’s eyes, he didn’t have the heart to tell him. She supposed it was up to her then. Not that she blamed him. 

“It was an invasive surgery, we’re worried for your recovery.” 

Well it wasn’t a lie. 

“I'm aware of that, I feel like my brain is about to fall out of my skull.”

Cody mumbled, but sat up a little straighter.

“But that isn't the reason you’re treating me like a kid. Like I'm made of glass. You've patched me up after worse than this.”

Rex made a protesting noise about him sitting up. 

“Please stay still, vod.” 

But he ignored him as he locked eyes with Ahsoka, and she looked away first. 

“We got the chip out Cody.” 

Cody looked confused, turning his head carefully between the two.

“What are you talking about? What chip?”

Rex took over, 

“It was Palpatine. When we were… created he got the Kaminoans to implant a chip into our brains. He told the Jedi council it was an aggression control chip when it was discovered. But, it was just a control chip. Intended to make us more docile, basically brainwashing us whenever the tigger was activated. When it was, we’d follow orders.” 

He looked down, 

“A specific order,” 

Cody’s face drained of what little colour it had as, slowly, bit by agonising bit, memories started to come back to him. Memories from behind the glass wall in his mind. “What… what was the order?”

He didn't want to believe it. It wasn't true. It  _ couldn't  _ be true.

Rex saw it happen, he desperately wanted to protect his brother from this. But he couldn’t. And it hurt. 

“Order 66.” 

His voice came out quiet, barely able to utter the words at all. 

Cody had leaned up to look at his brother but as soon as the words hit his ears, he crumbled with a piercing sob that made his entire chest heave.

No.  _ No no. _

That meant that he…

Rex gave a pained sound, wanting to help but not knowing how. Ahsoka put an arm around his shoulder, but pulled back a little as the room filled with the suffocating scent of  _ agony.  _ The force Cody gave off was so utterly horrible she backed away unconsciously before forcing her feet to bring her back to his side. 

“Cody… it wasn’t your fault. It was Darth Sidious.” 

She desperately wanted him to understand, but she didn't think he’d heard the words at all. He wished she could make Cody see that  _ he  _ hadn’t harmed Obi-wan. CC-2224 wasn’t Cody, and Cody wasn’t CC-2224.

Cody only wailed harder, his chest heaving with sobs of deep pain. It  _ was  _ his fault. He should have been stronger. He should have protected his mate.

He tried to sit up once more, but his limbs were heavy and gave way under his attempts. He looked hopelessly up at Ahsoka, then at Rex.

“Kenobi… he’s not… he’s alive. He  _ has _ to be alive.”

He insisted, because if his mate wasn't alive… if Obi-wan was truly dead. That meant he had destroyed his future. That his sweet, strong, perfect omega was gone. 

“He's alive.”

His uncertain voice betrayed his words, looking up at the two as if they could somehow make them true.

Rex reached out, gripping Cody’s shaking shoulders and pulling him into a crushing hug, his injuries be damned. But he said nothing. Ahsoka withered under the desperate stare Cody was giving her over Rex’s shoulder, at the question she just didn't want to answer. She wrapped her arms around herself subconsciously, feeling the weight of the pain Cody was experiencing through the force. She felt as if she could barely breathe. 

“I - don’t know.” 

No. No she couldn’t lie that wasn’t fair. 

“I’m- I’m sorry Cody. You told us. He’s gone.”

Her voice was barely a whisper. 

Cody heaved, barely able to breathe, completely boneless in Rex’s arms as he sobbed.

“I killed him. He’s dead because of me. I killed my own mate…”

He was wracked with crushing guilt, grabbing as his chest.

Rex was talking to him softly, the alpha’s scent as calming as he could make it as he rubbed Cody’s back. But the words didn’t reach him. 

There was no possible response they could give to that. None. The confirmation of what they suspected cut like a knife through them both. 

Instead, Rex began to rock him carefully, but did not speak again, not once complaining as the man sobbed brokenly into his shoulder. Force. Neither of them knew what to do. Or even if there was anything they  _ could _ do. Neither of them were mated, but they could only begin to imagine the heartbreak their friend and brother must be feeling in that moment.

Cody was holding onto Rex and remembering everything all at once. He remembered getting the order and having his men shoot Obi-wan from the sky. He remembered the pride he felt in killing him.

He wretched, covering his mouth. He…CC-2224 had been so  _ happy  _ to kill his mate.

“I need…”

He forced himself out of bed and grabbed the nearest empty canister and wretched, throwing up into it violently.

He groaned in pain, physical and emotional. Rex scrambled off the gurney, kneeling by his side and rubbing his back. 

“It’s alright, get it out.”

He mumbled gently, taking the water canteen from Ahsoka when she offered it and setting it beside them. 

“He was a good person. A good mate. He didn't deserve to die.”

Cody panted, gripping the edges of the bucket. His broad shoulders wracking with the weight of his guilt.

“How can I-”

He held his chest. His body felt heavy and his muscles ached. He felt sick again as soon as he sipped down some water, retching painfully.

Then, to make a bad situation worse, he remembered the hurt he caused the rest of those close to him. His friends, his brothers. A secondary wave of ugly sadness swept over him. Not that the first had even begun to pass.

Rex looked up at Ahsoka helplessly. But she had no more idea what to do then he did. She put out a comforting presence in the force, and in her scent. It was the best she could do. She knelt down on his other side, 

“Come on, let's get you back on the bed, bring the bucket with you.” 

Cody tried to stand at her request, but it was difficult. His limbs felt like jelly. Though he desperately didn't want it to be true, deep down Cody felt the ache of his memories, of his time under the chip’s control. He remembered all the things he had been forced to do as CC-2224.  _ Everything. _

And yet, even though he knew what he had done, knew the order he had given to blast his mate from the wall, knew that he watched him fall and declared him dead, it was like he couldn't wrap his brain around the fact.

It was like his body, too, couldn't fathom that the fact his mate was dead. The fact that he would have to live the rest of his life without Obi-wan by his side. It was like his own skin was rejecting him, heat spreading through him in a fever as his stomach clenched painfully. But worst of all, his shoulder  _ burned.  _ The spot where Obi-wan had marked him as his own what felt like decades ago. He brought a hand to it, pressing down, not to elevate the burn, but to make it worse. He deserved it. All of it. 

Obi-wan had always been the light in his life. His omega was much of what had kept him going through three long years of war. In his lowest moments Cody had known he could always find love in his mate. They’d spent so many tender hours, just talking quietly whilst tangled together on Obi-wan’s bunk, ignoring the war as it raged around them. They had talked about after the war, about retiring together. Raising a family in a peaceful universe. He had known that Obi-wan was his future. 

Now, all of that was gone. Lost to war at his own hand. Though Cody had known much love in his life, more than he’d ever hoped to have, from his men and Anakin and Ahsoka. Obi’s love was what had always kept him going in his darkest moments.

And now that was gone. He had been responsible for the death of the man he loved.

“What am I supposed to do now?”

Cody asked, as he forced his legs to work as he slumped onto the bed clutching his bucket, guided by his two closest friends.

His scent clouded with too many things. Sadness. Guilt. Regret. Loss. Despair.

He didn't know how to process it all.

“Everything I had is gone. My future is gone.”

Rex went with him, an arm curled around his shoulders, letting Cody rest his weight against him. He squeezed his broad shoulders heavily, just holding him.

“I’m so sorry. I know it hurts, it’s so horrible this has happened to you, but we’ll pull through. You’ll pull through. You’re so strong, vod. The strongest of us all. Obi-wan knew that.” 

Ahsoka placed a hand on his other shoulder, 

“He loved that about you.” 

She said softly, knowing it to be true. 

This only made the commander sob harder, collapsing as he covered his face with both hands to try and stifle the sounds.

“He trusted me. I betrayed him.”

Cody sounded disgusted with himself, hatred in his voice.

“I betrayed my brothers.”

Rex growled softly, 

“You didn’t. It was CC-2224, and he isn’t my brother Cody, you’re my brother. And you’ve always had my back”

Cody leaned into him a little. The words were kind, but...

“It might not have been my brain but I still did it. I hurt brothers. My mate still died at my hand, thinking I betrayed him.”

His voice sounded so hopeless.

He hung his head in shame, in grief, and cried. His tears were silent now, the only giveaway the heavy rise and fall of his shoulders under Rex's arm.

\----

They sat there a long time. 

Ahsoka didn’t know how long for certain, but Rex had fallen asleep on his brother's shoulder. She had resorted to meditating, silent at Cody’s side. He was awake, that she knew, but the crying had stopped. Now he stared blankly into nothingness.

She wanted to urge him to meditate with her, maybe it would clear his head. But then again. Maybe not. Maybe it would do more harm than good. She wondered what he was thinking about. She could get some sense of it from the force, the turmoil inside him, the agonising pain. She didn’t feel like probing too deeply into that. 

But it was the sudden, almost calm sense of resignation which scared her out of her meditation. She turned her head, trying to catch his expression. 

Cody hadn’t yet brought himself to do anything but sit there. He enjoyed the comforting weight of his brother asleep on his shoulder, and Ahsoka's meditative presence was a welcome addition.

But still he felt numb, and stared blankly. He couldn't stop playing those last moments over in his mind. Again and again.

Though the crying has stopped, largely due to lack of water, his pain had not.

He just didn't see where he was supposed to go from here. He had lost everything.

His mate was gone, his future was gone. His battalion no more, he presumed each to be under the same chipped spell. The one he assumed Rex was under until Ahsoka had saved him, too.

What was left for him, now that everything he worked so hard to keep safe was gone?

Ahsoka saw nothing in his face but the crushing exhaustion he must be feeling. 

The emptiness. 

She found that far more terrifying than the pain. She wanted to say something, but what was there to say?

Eventually as the long hours stretched on, exhaustion dragged Cody, however unwillingly, into sleep.

Not that sleep would do him much good, for the pain that plagued him awake could surely penetrate what dreams, too.

The last thought he had in his mind as sleep pulled him away, was at least a little comforting, in it's own strange way. Because he thought to himself,  _ ‘if I have nothing left to live for, why should I?’ _


End file.
